User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus vs Marcus Again!!! The Battle before the last battle
Somewhere, Marcus is seen travelling. *He is whistling along happily,ready to reach his destination, ad he feels something above him. Small but powerfull *He turns around, looks up with swift moves ,but cannot see what got his attantion *On the orange from the sunset sky, a black flame ignites out of nowhere, and a gold line cirlces it. From the flame,a bird arises, a small but firece looking bird. It flaps it's wings twice, and it takes flight *Marcus, having stopped and looking at the phenomenon, is amazed. He opens his hand and the bird flies around him, landing on his palm. *It is then set ablaze in it's own balck and gold flame, and an envelope forms. *The letters are black and the paper is golden , and it spreads from Marcus to read Marcus *sweatdrop* either this is from Him of someone else is such a flashy idiot... The letter reads Dear Aho. Two weeks, Rematch. Come at 6 oclock where the same bird will take you in the time specified. Train as much as you can in those two weaks. The end. Rival *Marcus looks at the sunset again,and flashbacsk to his fight with Magnus on the island of legends, Raftel. He remebers himself making a new sun, Richard making that new sun come up for the morning thoguth the now borek red line, Marimo making everything dark as night, and Magnus making the two suns set. Marcus : So that's how it will be huh? Ok then. challenge...* he scraps the paper and the flame bursts out and then extinguishes* Accepted *smirk* ---- ---- 2 weeks later... *Marcus lands on an island totally wiped out. A lava river is seen in the horizon, and it is basicly a desser dressed up as a wasteland... There is nopthing living on teh island, and there are jsut a few things here and there...signs of an advanced civilasation, which, with just one wrong move, went extinct. *Marcus starts walking towards teh center. he knows he is there.He can sense it,even without his haki. They definitly have grown even more powerfull than their last time of fighting. *The ex-yonko reached the center, and it is a ring of fire, with a wide radius. The floor is metal, a balck and gunmetal grey metal, and the whoel atmoshpere is...burning and livly atmoshpere, at the least. Marcus: What's this about kono baka-tensai?? Demanding a rematch all of a sudden?? Voice: First of all, dont complain like you didnt want it...secodnly *the voice takes a much lighter tone* Thigns have happened. And my time still is ticking...5...4...i have 4 years now...yeah! It's been a year since i fought with Shiryu...but only 3 months after our fight on Raftel *the voice laughs* Oh well.... after all weve been through, on thing i learned is that... *the voice fades away with a gust of wind *Marcus feels somethign on his back..another back thouching his. *Magnus is seen back to back with Marcus. He still wears his balck shirt, his jeans, has his black, sanji-long hair and his grin on his face. And his Katanas sine as much as ever. Magnus: is that we only catch up to eachother with our fists... *they boh warped away, with better coordiantion than that of the best actors, and in an flash... They have already Brofisted. Magnus/Marcus: Let's beggin this thing! Category:Blog posts